darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
831
Angelique puts a spell on Gregory to make him write a suicide note in which he confesses to be the werewolf. Synopsis : When night falls again over the great house at Collinwood, a full moon will rise in the sky. Knowing this, Quentin Collins has lived through a day of inner torment. In desperation he has called on a gypsy to help him, for he believes that his own death may be the only means of escape from the terrible curse with which he must live. Quentin gives Magda a pistol loaded with six silver bullets, and makes her promise to shoot him, should he escape from the manacles that he hopes will restrain him when he transforms into the wolf with the rising of the full moon. Gregory Trask, having been warned by a ghostly apparition that the beast is near, wrests the pistol from Magda, and noting the silver bullets, gleefully waits for his opportunity to expose a member of the Collins family as a supernatural being. Fearing Quentin's threat to expose Trask's confession of the murder of Minerva, Trask locks Quentin in the basement. Magda alerts Angelique about the danger to Quentin, who uses an ancient amulet to find where Quentin has been taken, and then casts a spell to overtake Trask's mind. Angelique orders Trask to take his own life, after writing a suicide note in which Trask confesses to be the werewolf, but Angelique is interrupted by Count Petofi, who desires that Trask should come within reach, only within reach, of his goal of taking control of Collinwood. Petofi reveals the secret of Quentin's portrait to Angelique. Trask, freed from Angelique's spell, prevents Magda from releasing Quentin from the cell, moments before moonrise. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Gregory: Incredible. The two most loquacious people I know, utterly speechless! ---- : Petofi: So much for your petty black magic. ---- : Petofi (to Angelique): You live dangerously for one so lovely, my dear. ---- : Trask: Imagine what this is going to look like in the newspapers, Quentin. One of the staid and proper Collins . . . a creature of the supernatural, a maniacal murderer. I can hardly wait to see the look on Edward's face. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Dramatis personae *Grayson Hall as Magda *Thayer David as Count Petofi * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Lara Parker as Angelique * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: 7:30pm: Gregory in drawing room. One minute left until the moon rises at the end of this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Trask 'hits' Quentin over the head with the gun and Quentin 'falls', it is clear that instead of Quentin, Trask hit the gun on a nearby table. Perhaps the actors were told the camera work would make it seem otherwise but clearly it didn't. Trask does not hit a table--there is no table there to it. Jerry Lacy simply swings his arm downward and a sound effect is added--and the sound effect comes in too early. * When Quentin asks Trask why he is being locked up in a cell in Collinwood rather than being taken to the police, Trask says, "I may not have time now before the moon rises to get you into Collinwood." He meant to say "Collinsport." * When Magda returns to Quentin's room to bring a personal possession of Trask to Angelique, the sound effect for a door opening is heard, but the door was left open when Magda left the room earlier. * Quentin seems to know about the locked cell in the basement of Collinwood that Trask takes him to. If that's the case, why didn't he ask Magda, Beth, or Barnabas to lock him in there on nights of the full moon? * As Petofi is speaking to Angelique, a close-up of his face is in shadow. Suddenly, a light goes on to illuminate him. * When Petofi attempts to crush Angelique's medallion controlling Trask, the actual medallion slips from his hand as the crunching noise sound effect is heard, so he's only handling the chain. * When the scene returns to Petofi and Angelique looking at the painting of Quentin, both are just standing there. Thayer David looks up to see his cue and then begins speaking. * As Magda is starting to unlock the cell Quentin is in, she is still telling Quentin what has happened when Jerry Lacy says Reverend Trask's line--"Gypsy!"--too soon. Grayson Hall does not react until Lacy says the line a second time. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 831 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 831 - Crash of the KaijuCategory:Dark Shadows episodes